Mati lampu
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Ketika bencana mati lampu melanda Cloud DKK sewaktu mereka kumpul-kumpul... baca aja deh...
1. Chapter 1

Mati lampu!

Story by: Nao & Theo

Developer: FFVII bukan milik kami. Kalo milik kami, hal spt ini akan beneran terjadi di game.

Character: Sudah pasti bapak Tetsuya Nomura yg tercintah mmuah mmuah…..

Rate: K+ saja.

* * *

Cloud, Zack, Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Barret, Vincent, Red XIII, Sephie, Reno, Rude & Rufus lagi ngumpul2 di 7th heaven. Ngapain mereka ngumpul? Lagi ngocok arisan bulanan.

"Ayo cepetan!" kata Barret seperti org kebelet beser.

"Lu jadi org sabar geura! Bahlul ente!" gerutu Cid krn dialah yg mengocok.

Kocok kocok kocok kocok

PLUK. Segulung kertas keluar lalu dibaca oleh Cid.

"Yg dapet bulan ini….. Vincent!"

"YES!" Vincent lompat2 kegirangan. Kenapa? Krn dgn duit arisan tersebut, dia bisa nyicil beli HP (Msh belon punya HP juga dia? Ckckckckck….). Dgn semangat 45, Vincent ngambil duitnya. Tapi….

BYAR! PET!

Tiba2 mati lampu disaat Vincent mau ngambil duit. Mendadak panik dot kom. 7th heaven kaga mati lampu aja udah remang2, apalagi mati! Ditambah lagi diluar tuh matahari udah pulkam alias udah malem! Nggak kebayang deh gelapnya kaya apa.

Zack meraba2 sekitar dan menemukan yg jabrik2. "Cloud!" panggilnya sambil meraba rambut jabrik.

"Bego! Siapa bilang gue Cloud? Gue Reno!" Sahut si pemilik rambut jabrik yg diraba2 sama Zack. Zack berbalik dan mencari2 Cloud.

"Hmmmm…. Mulus bener nih…." Kata Cid sambil meraba2 entah kepala siapa. "Rude ya?"

"Iye! Nape?" jawab Rude kasar. Secara dia doang yg botak diantara semua temannya. Vincent dan Sephie adalah org yg paling dia sirikin krn rambut mereka yg panjang kaya bintang iklan shampoo anjing.

"Heh! Jgn pada ngeraba2! Mending cari lilin!" bentak Yuffie yg dari tadi berusaha untuk nyari lilin.

Barret mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya. "Nih gue ada lilin! Kebetulan tadi baru beli di pasar!"

"Lilinnya udah ada. Tapi, apinya? Ada yg bisa sihir api?" Tanya Tifa sambil mengambil lilin dari tgn Barret. Kalo ada lilin namun nggak ada api mah sarua!

"Sini biar gue coba." Red XIII maju dgn pede. Dia menarik nafas dalem2.

"FIRAGA!"

DHUERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Semuanya langsung jadi item legem kaya abis kecemplung ke cerobong asap yg tdk pernah 7th heaven masih bisa tetap berdiri kokoh, kalo nggak, si Tifa mau tinggal dimana? Kolong jembatan masih available sih… #dikejer Tifa.

"Dasar bego!" teriak semuanya ke Red XIII sampek dia congek. Akhirnya dia ditendang keluar karena berbahaya. Cid inget kalau dia punya korek api buat dia ngerokok. Karena kesenengan, Cid langsung dipelokin 1 kampung termasuk Barret yg badannya segede king kong #dikepret Barret. Cid sesek nafas dan akhirnya dilarikan ke posyandu terdekat.

"Ih gelap." Gerutu Reno.

"Ya iyalah gelap! Namanya aja mati lampu!" jawab Rude.

Yuffie menarik2 baju Reno. "Coy, cariin senter dunk."

Reno mengerutkan dahinya. "kenapa harus gue?"

"Udah deh tak usah banyak cakap! 'petan cari!" Yuffie mendorong Reno dari posisinya. Reno jalan super duper hyper ultra plean karena takut nyenggol atau nginjek atau megang sesuatu yg aneh tapi nyata. All star gerem. Keburu botak nungguin Reno kalau begini.

"Jalannya yg cepet kali!" teriak Yuffie yg membuat Reno loncat karena kaget trus lari kenceng dan menghantam tembok.

"Atit bego!" keluh Reno sambil ngelus2 idungnya yg mendadak pesek. Reno ngeraba2 isi lemari trus nemu senter. All star nafas lega.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

Tau2 ada yg niup lilinnya sehingga menjadi gelap lagi. Pelakunya adalah si presiden Shinra, Lupus. Eh Rufus. All star throw death glare ke Rufus kecuali Vincent karena dia udah biasa gelap2an.

"Kalo udah ada senter, kita nggak perlu lilin ini!" katanya singkat padat dan bodoh. Reno menyalakan senternya.

CTEK!

? Nah loh?

CTAK! CTEK! CTAK! CTEK!

Kaga nyala2 tuh Senter. Reno ngecek batrenya lalu mengerutkan dahi. "Ealah, pantesan kaga nyala! WONG NGGAK ADA BATRENYA!" Gerutu Reno yg langsung membuat Rufus digebukin jamaah.

"Rufus begok. Jadi gelap lagi deh!" Sephie mewek.

"Tatut…" kata Cloud sambil meluk2in Reno.

"Woi! Woi! Yayang lu di sebelah sono..." jawab Reno sambil meringis. Sedangkan Zack nangis bawang merah (?) karena Cloud telah selingkuh darinya (?)

"Ada yg punya korek api lagi nggak?" tanya Tifa.

"Ada tapi dibawa sama Cid T_T" jawab Yuffie.

"Jadi kita sekarang… gelap2an?" Tanya Rude.

…..TBC alias bersambung….

* * *

**Haiya! *pose kuda gigit keju***

**Kembali lagi kami ber-2, si sinting Nao dan Theo!**

**Sudah lama nggak updet FanFic baru dikarenakan:**

**(1)nggak ada ide fresh from the oven.**

**(2)lagi focus sama FanFic Little by Little (Promosi nih ye… )**

**(3)males.**

**(4)kompu eror yg minta diteror. **

**Semoga para readers menyukai FanFic ini. Mohon dimaklumi kalo banyak OOC dan salah ketik. Nggak seru kalo nggak pada OOC nanti. **

**Read en Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary awal: Cloud DKK lagi arisan di 7th heaven trus tiba2 mati lampu. Karena perbuatan Rufus ndablek, mereka terpaksa harus gelap2an.

* * *

Mati lampu!

Story by: Nao & Theo

Developer: FFVII bukan milik kami, Aerith itu pacar Theo dan Cloud itu pacar Nao.

Character: Sudah pasti bukan pak RT ataupun pak guru di sekolah melainkan pak Tetsuya Nomura

Rate: K+ saja.

* * *

Semuanya meratapi nasib mereka. Gelap2an gara2 si ndablek Rufus. Sedih? Banget. Sepi? Boro2. Semuanya ngobrol heboh biar nggak bosen dan membusuk.

"Wake me up when the light is on…" Cloud nyanyi yg langsung ditimpukin sendal sama yg lainnya.

"Suara sember kaya ember kok nyanyi." komentar Tifa.

"Ngamen gratis disini." tambah Zack. Cloud pundung di pojokan.

SREK. SREK. SREK. Ada mas tikus numpang lewat di kaki Sephie…

"MAMPUS!" Sephie teriak dan manjat entah ke atas bangku atau meja yg pasti bukan dinding karena dia bukan spiderman.

"Masyatuhan! Berat bego!" keluh Vincent karena dialah yg dinaikin sama Sephie. Kaya ngangkat karung beras ya?

#dikepret Sephie.

"Nggak ada ya yg bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Aerith yg akhirnya buka mulut juga. Selama ini dia berpikir mingkem adalah emas. Tapi sayang, yg datang bukan emas, tapi mas2 *lirik Barret*.

"Ada kok. Tidur!" jawab Zack enteng yg langsung membuat semua temennya ber-Ohhh ria. Kenapa nggak kepikiran tuh! Semuanya geler tiker, nyari bantal, guling dan selimut dgn bantuan sedikit cahaya dari Hp mereka masing2. Tak lupa juga boneka doraemon jumbo segede badannya si Barret tuk Sephie. Udah bangkotanbegitu tidurnya tetep kudu ditemenin boneka? Bujubuneng dah si Sephie!

Cewe2 tidur rada jauh dari cowo2 (ya iyalah! Terutama Barret! Kalo ketindih berabe urusannya!)

"Cloud…" panggil Zack sambil tiduran di sebelah Cloud. "Bersebelahan ya…"

Cloud tetap pada posisinya, yaitu menanamkan mukanya ke dalam bantal "Terserah…"

"Eh, mau ngapain tuh… sebelah2an…" ledek Tifa.

"Sssst! Jgn keras2! Yuffie udah tidur!" kata Aerith sambil menepuk bahu Tifa.

"Mau tau aja lu. Ya Cloud, ya?" sahut Zack sambil menyenggol2 Cloud. Tapi, yg bersangkutan udah tidur pules. Zack bête, akhirnya dia ikutan tidur juga. Suasana hening dan tenang karena semuanya sama2 cape .

"GROOOOOOOK!" Reno dan Barret ngorok kenceng banget. Semuanya jadi kebangun. Rasanya geram banget sama ke-2 mahluk itu.

Rude menyumpel telinganya pake bantal "Nggak bangun, nggak tidur. Mereka berisiknya ampun2an."

Cloud, yg paling membenci bila saat tidur dibangunkan oleh hal yg gaje seperti suara ngorok, maju sambil membawa 2 buah bantal. Urat marah udah ada di jidat Cloud. Aura ungu di sekelilingnya.

BLUUUUUK!

Cloud ngebekep Barret dan Reno pake bantal tanpa ampun sampe muka mereka merah, biru, ungu trus putih. Selesai ngebekep, dia balik tidur lagi, meninggalkan semua temennya yg sweatdrop. 'Daripada mereka ngorok lagi, mending tidur!' pikir semuanya trus narik selimut masing2.

Bagaimana Nasib Reno dan Barret?

Mereka dlm sekejap pulang ke surga, cuman karena keberatan dosa, mereka dilempar ke beraka dan dialungin balik ke bumi krn Neraka penuh, belom ada space kosong tersedia untuk saat itu krn belon booking. Selama proses tersebut, temen2 tidur dgn alinan musik klasik dari HP Cloud.

Pagi…

Semuanya serasa kaga bisa buka mata. Silau banget. Semua alat elektronik telah menyala. 7th heaven berantakan banget kaya kapal meladak. Tifa meringis mikirin cara ngeberesinnya. Yg lainnya mah peduli amat.

"Wiiiii terang!" kata Barret sambil lumpat2. 7th heaven goyang2.

"Astajim gempa bumi!" teriak Zack sambil nyumput di kolong meja.

"Dunia kiamat! Dunia kiamat!" tambah Cloud sambil merapal doa.

"Kudu summon holy!" kata Aerith sambil merapal doa juga.

Barret langsung dibius pake obat bius gajah sama Tifa untuk menghandari kehancuran 7th heaven dan dunia. Tapi, kejatuhan Barret saat di bius pun sudah bisa membelah dunia #dihajar Barret. Tifa makin pusing sama keadaan rumahnya.

"Eh guys, ban-"

"Balik yu balik…" belum Tifa selesai ngomong, Reno udah maen bicara aja.

"Balik ah, mau tidur lagi gue." Sambung Cloud krn semalam tidurnya nggak nyenyak akibat Zack yg tidurnya tidur kuda. Tendang sana tendang sini.

"Laperrrrr…" kata Zack persis kaya anak kecil di iklan minyak goreng.

"Daripada ngegaje disini, mending makan permen!" kata Rude bak salesman gagal.

Akhirnya semua meninggalkan Tifa sendirian. Tifa pun mulai bersih2nya sambil menghujat teman2nya 1 per 1…

"Dsr bokong Chocobo! Landak millennium! Mak lampir! Lampu jalanan! Monyet merah! King kong badannya besar (Lha? Emang kali?)! Mayat idup! Mumi nyasar! Toa mesjid! Bunga bangke! Anjing buluk! Professor lumut! Gue terror juga deh lu semua!" gerutu Tifa sambil nyapu.

* * *

**Hahaha, kecian si Tifa X3**

**Selamat berjuang Tifa! Nyapunya yg bersih ya mbak… *lirik ngejek***

**Tifa: Siaul lu ber-2! Sini lu bantuin gue! #nenteng sapu# **

**Nao: Bweeek, lu aje.**

**Theo: Siapa yg pake siapa yg bersihin.**

**Tifa: yg pake yg ngebersihin… *lirik temen2nya***

**Cloud: kok gue merinding yak?**

**Reno: sa-sa-sama bro…**

**Zack: #bulu kuduknya menari2 disko#**

**Tifa: Guys~~**

**All: NO!**

**Tifa: HEH! LU KAN JUGA IKUT PAKE NONGKRONG DISINI! 'PETAN BANTUIN KALO NGGAK GUE HAJAR MUKA LU SEMUA! #Lemparin sapu#**

**All: Siap mamih…**

**Nao: Hahaha, mari kita tinggalkan mereka bersih2. Talking talking, apa kalian bisa menebak hujatan dari Tifa? Siapakah si Toa mesjid dan sebagainya? Ayo dijawab, yg bener semua dpt ciuman dari maste…**

**Theo: kok jadi—**

**Nao: #bekep mulut maste pake batang pohon# tebak yah!**

**Review pliss? =D**


End file.
